WORLD DOMINATION!
by PastaLover5000
Summary: The world is being taken over by 2Ps, beings completely opposite from the regular nations but who represent the same countries. After their counterparts introduce themselves by name, watch the Axis and Allies team up just like in Paint it White and save everybody who wasn't killed off in the first five chapters! Parody fanfic. Rated T for language, violence, and character death.
1. A Second England?

**Sorry I haven't been on in awhile. So, I guess you can consider this as Part 2 to the stereotypes people place upon 2 Players due to their designs, 2P Intervention being Part 1. However, I feel this didn't really fit with 2P Intervention and I'm not sure I'll ever make more of that. Though I am certain that this is going to be continued if I receive enough good reviews and it will be going on for as long as I want. It will also be made up at the top of my head and going in no direction in particular because that's what it seems like most of these do. **

**Oh, and this chapter contains spoilers of Frozen even though it's the most popular movie ever and everyone and their mother has seen it by now. **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia and 2Ptalia are both owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Second England? **

England just got back from the tiresome world meeting. He groaned as he walked into his room. Right now, he just wanted to get some sleep. The world meeting that seems to take place in the beginning of every single Hetalia fanfiction, held in no location in particular, and done on a regular basis (though when they meet up varies from author to author), really wore him out.

Suddenly, he walked into his room and saw something strange. His mirror was glowing a bright shade of pink. England squinted a little and tilted his head as he slowly walked to the mirror. He was about to touch it when the mirror didn't show him, and instead, showed a man who looked identical to him. Splashes of pink and blue were seen for only a moment before the image went away. Within seconds, England felt a real life hand. He jumped and backed away. Then, gradually, a real person came out of the mirror. England stepped back.

He and the man looked alike in terms of body and size. They both even had the same thick signature eyebrows. However, any similarities stopped there. The man had pink hair because, I have no idea. I mean, his 2P!Fem has brown hair, so I don't see why this would be, but whatever. He had blue eyes that seemed to glow. He also wore a pink vest with a light blue bow tie and wore tan pants along with brown shoes.

England gasped. "W-Who are you?"

The man smiled. "'Ello there, poppet. My name is Oliver Kirkland, and I'm England. I'm your 2P, you see."

Oh god. That accent. Ugh. Whoever had the impression that going full on cockney is cute is a fucking moron. England-no, wait. Let's call him Arthur, since there are two Englands now. Arthur scratched his head. "What is a 2P?"

"You don't know? Well, a 2P is short for 2 Player. It refers to a 2 Player in a game; It's like the 1 Player because it's the same character, but its design is different. See, our design and personalities in general are almost the exact opposite, but we're the same country. For every country, there is another version of them out there who is the complete opposite."

How did Oliver know so much about this when he just came out of Arthur's mirror a few seconds ago? If anything, he would be just as dazed and confused as he was. Also, who would come up with "2P" right off the bat? And wouldn't America, or maybe even Japan, come up with that thing since they're both into video games and such? God, I have so many questions right now.

Arthur nodded. "I see."

No, you don't see! How can you just get used to this so quickly!?

Oliver smiled. "I knew you would get it, poppet! Now, poppet, would you like some cupcakes, poppet?"

Arthur thought a moment. "Alright. I don't see why not."

HOW ABOUT THE FACT THAT YOU TWO JUST MET!?

Oliver's smile grew. "Excellent. All according to plan," For a spilit second, Oliver had a sinister look on his face. Then, he went back to being all cheery. "Be right back!" With that, Oliver ran out of the room, leaving Arthur to sigh and go after him.

After making delicious cupcakes, Oliver turned to Arthur with a grin on his face that did not at all look overly sweet or anything. "Cupcakes are served, poppet."

Arthur nodded and sat down at the dining room table. He took a cupcake with pink frosting and took a bite. Within an instant, he was choking and gasping for breath. "O-Oliver! Get help!"

Oliver chuckled. "Oh, Arthur. Nobody is here to save you. Hasn't your mum ever taught you not to trust strangers?"

THANK YOU! I mean, you're pulling a Frozen even though it's not true love, but yeah! We can do it!

"You see, I was sent here to take over your world, even though I'm just about the kindest 2P ever and would never kill anyone and us 2Ps have no reason to take over the world, but whatever."

Arthur gasped for breath. He couldn't believe he trusted this man he met a few minutes ago! Now he was going to die!

"T-This is all your fault. Now, thanks to you, I'll never be able to see America ever again!"

Oh, so this is a USUK story? Great. As if we don't have enough of those as it is. Oh well. There is a very small amount that is actually good. Plus, to be a _real_ Hetalian, you have to like either GerIta, Spamono, USUK, two of those, or all of the above, so I guess this is okay despite the romance being underdeveloped and overall, a piece of shit.

Oliver smiled. "Yes. Forget Canada, everyone does so anyway. And forget France, you hate him. And your brothers, your friends, and everyone else important in your life. He's mine now." Suddenly, Oliver got out a knife and stabbed Arthur in the chest for no reason.

Arthur collapsed to the ground, his chest bleeding and his whole body in pain. "You won't get away with this!"

Oliver was about to open the front door, but turned back to Arthur. "Oh. I already have," With that, he slammed the door shut.

Okay. You are doing that on purpose.

Suddenly, Arthur woke up. Get ready, this is going to be the only semi IC moment in the whole thing. He saw someone wrapping his arms around him and crying. Arthur looked up and saw blonde hair with a cowlick that he knew all too well. "A-America?"

America gasped and looked England in the eye. "Iggy?"

Wait. Did America just call him Iggy? Forget the 2Ps, we're still dealing with the fucked up shit people come up with for the 1Ps! Isn't Iggy short for Igirusu, England in Japanese? Since when does America speak Japanese when a small percentage of his population does? And besides, wasn't the only person who canonically called him that (in the manga) France?

Arthur noticed he had bandages around his chest. He gasped and looked to America. "What happened to me?"

America smiled and hugged England. "Iggy! Thank god, you're alright!"

Arthur smiled and wrapped his arms around America. _"I wonder if he even knows about Oliver or the 2Ps. Oh well. Whatever the cost may be, I am going to protect America with my life." _

To be continued...

* * *

**That's right! Oliver Kirkland at his finest! And if you think 2P!England is bad, wait until you meet 2P!Italy. Oh, that will be funny. **

**Next time on WORLD DOMINATION!: Forget it. I'm making this up as I go. **

**-PastaLover5000**


	2. Another 2 Player

**Chapter 2: Another 2 Player**

Apparently America wasn't the only unexpected guest at England's home. Each member of the Axis and Allies were there, because apparently the nations are stuck in WW2 and still call themselves those group names. Oh well; somebody's gotta defeat the 2Ps who showed up for no reason, right?

"Hey, Iggy?" America asked, unable to stop referring to England by a Japanese nickname. Isn't just plain England good enough? Or Arthur? Or Art? Come on, America!

"What is it, America?"

"What exactly happened to you? I just came in because the plot required it and then I found you bleeding on the ground. If you weren't a nation, you could have died!"

England thought of what happened before America and the others showed up. He sighed before looking back up to America. "Oliver happened."

The rest of the nations all looked up from what they were doing and glanced over at England. America blinked a few times. "Oliver? Who's that?"

"He's my 2P," England replied.

America gasped. "You ran into one of those 2P guys too!?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

America looked to Canada. Canada sighed. "Before you were knocked unconscious, my 2P came out of my mirror too."

England gasped. "Really? What was he like?"

And so, for the first time in forever, (more Frozen!) everyone gathered around and paid attention to Canada. He would have felt delighted by the sudden attention if it weren't for the fact that this was a serious moment. He took a deep breath and began to tell of his counterpart. "Well, it felt like it was only yesterday when..."

"Uh, dude. It _was_ yesterday," America interrupted.

"Shut your face, Alfred. I'm telling a story."

America pouted before Canada continued. "As I was saying before I was so _rudely_ interrupted, it felt like it was only yesterday when I met my 2P..."

* * *

It was early in the morning and the sun had just rose. Canada was in his bathroom, brushing his teeth when the mirror began to glow a bright shade of red. Canada jumped and backed away as a man emerged from the mirror. The man had light skin along with blonde messy hair that was tied into a short ponytail. He had violet eyes and was wearing a red jacket. He also carried a hockey stick.

For just a minute, their eyes had met. The man gasped. How could he not? Canada's eyes were the most beautiful pair of eyes he had ever seen. Suddenly, the man had dropped the stick and began to drool. "Oh, man. Of all the people to ambush, why did it have to be you!?"

Canada blinked. "Excuse me?"

"You're just so perfect!"

Now, Canada was flustered. "Huh!?"

Before the man can say anything else, America burst into the room. Did I mention that he spent the night? "Hey, man. Get out of the way. I have to-OH MY GOD! Who is that guy!?" America pointed at the other man in the room.

"My secret admirer?" Canada answered with a shrug.

"What!?" America asked with disbelief.

Suddenly, the man grabbed his hockey stick. "I'm sorry, my love," With that, he shut his eyes and stuck Canada down. The maple lover collapsed with a satisfying _thump. _

America rolled his eyes. "Pfft. Some lover."

The man turned to America and did the same. Then, he dragged their bodies away and tied them up with some old rope from the storage room.

* * *

"Wait. Question (aru)," China spoke up.

"What China?" America asked.

"Why did this man love Canada again? Didn't he just appear out of his bathroom mirror a few seconds ago?"

"Yeah, I'm curious about that too," Russia chimed in.

"Dude, have you seen some 1P Canada x 2P Canada fanart and fanfiction and stuff? Obviously, they're star-crossed lovers or some bullshit. Mattie, continue."

* * *

Later, America and Canada each had their arms and legs tied to a chair. "So, who are you exactly?" Canada asked while his twin was struggling.

"My name is Matt," The man answered.

America stopped struggling and looked up at the man. "Who?" He asked ironically.

"Matt."

"Who?"

"Matt!"

"What's a Matt?" America asked.

"Me!" Matt answered with agitation in his voice.

"We see," Canada stated.

"Whatever. Anyway, I'm your 2P!"

"You're his what?" America asked.

"A 2P is a being who is the same country as someone, but is the complete opposite in terms of personality. And they may look a little different as well. Got it, dipshit?"

"Wait. How do you know all of this already?" Canada asked.

"I don't know. I just do."

"That's stupid," America said.

"You're stupid."

"Wait. Who are you again?"

"UGH!"

"Okay. UGH!"

"My name is Matt!"

"It all makes sense now."

Suddenly, the door bell rang. Matt groaned. "You two stay here, I'll be right back," Matt went upstairs and walked up to the front door.

Once he opened it, he saw an old man standing there. He was dressed like some sort of priest. He held a book and wore a smile. "Excuse me sir, do you have time to learn about Jesus Christ?"

"No," Matt answered flatly. "No I do not."

Back downstairs, America and Canada had undone the loosely tied ropes. Canada had opened the window and America began to crawl out. Then, Canada jumped out. They shut the window and began to run. They eventually got in Canada's car and quickly took off. When Matt went back downstairs, he saw they were both gone. "Fucking hell..."

* * *

"So, then we went here for refuge and the next thing we knew, we found you on the kitchen floor," Canada finished.

"Wow. I can't believe there are more 2Ps," England muttered.

"Well, what did 'ya expect? For there to be rainbows and happiness all around?" America asked.

"The most important thing right now is that we're all together," Germany told them. "All we have to do is find a way to fight off the 2Ps."

"I hope mine isn't scary..." Italy whispered while clinging to Germany.

"Well, you know the best thing about this chapter?" France asked. "Nobody got hurt or killed off!"

Before they could celebrate this fact, a giant dinosaur tore part of the roof off. He roared a mighty roar before grabbing Prussia with his sharp teeth. He flung him in his mouth a bit before swallowing him like a titan would with a human. He roared again and then marched off, satisfied with his work. Everyone in the room was silent before Romano muttered, "What the fuck?"

* * *

**And that was WORLD DOMINATION Chapter 2! Thank you to everyone who graciously waited almost a whole month for the next part! I thought it turned out pretty good. Just a few notes on this chapter:**

*** My canon name for 2P Canada is actually Samuel, but I decided to use Matt because that was the name pretty much everyone else was using. **

*** Originally, I had planned for "Matt" to tie up only America. However, upon realizing that since he wasn't his 2P and therefore, it wouldn't make much sense if he tried to come out of his mirror, I added Canada. I had also taken out some things in this chapter and changed them for this reason. **

*** You know you're a fan of Jenna Marbles if you get the reference with Matt and the Jesus Christ guy. ;D **

*** The thing with the dinosaur at the end is a reference to the end of a South Park episode. Originally, the dinosaur tor off the roof of their elementary school and ate Kenny. One of the boys (I think it's Stan?) said, "What the fuck?" **

*** The thing with "like a titan would with a human" is a reference to an anime I've recently gotten into called Attack on Titan. You gotta love those titans! :D**

**Just remember that everything I do in this is for the sake of humor and that this is just a parody. With that being said, thanks for reading and I hope you had just as much fun as I did! The next chapter will definitely be up a lot earlier than this time. It might include more of the 2Ps. And maybe a Luciano...**

**-PastaLover5000**


	3. 2P Invasion

**Chapter 3: 2P Invasion**

Meanwhile at America's house, the mirror in his room began to glow a dark shade of red. Slowly, a man emerged from the mirror. He had dark red hair with tan skin. He carried a baseball bat that had nails stuck inside of it. His eyes were the shade of polished ruby and he wore a bombers jacket similar to that of America's. In fact, aside from eye color, hair color, and skin tone, he looked a lot like America.

For a split second, the mirror showed the room where the man had come from. It was very similar to that of this room except for a few differences. Then, the room shown in the mirror disappeared and the mirror showed nothing but the man's reflection. He stretched for a bit before he took out his cell phone. He dialed a number and waited.

"Hello?" The man on the other end asked.

"Hey, Matt? It's me, Allen," America's look-alike said. "How are you holding up over there?"

"Oh. Hey, Al. Listen, we got a problem."

Allen sighed. "What did you fuck up now?"

"Our counterparts escaped."

"What!?" Allen shouted into the phone. "Why'd you let them leave?"

"Look, I'm sorry! They just got out of their ropes somehow. One minute I had them, and they next they were gone! But get this: my counterpart is the most adorable thing I've ever seen! I think I may have a crush."

"We're not here to fall in love with our 1Ps, we're here to talk over their world!" Allen sighed. "Great. Now, the boss is gonna be pissed at us."

"Don't worry; we'll track them down. Listen, I gotta go. I'll call you back when I find them."

"Alright. I'll talk to you later. Bye," Allen hung up and put his cell phone back into his pocket. He then searched around the room until he found what he was looking for. He grabbed America's car keys and then walked out of the house. Then, he got into America's car and drove away. "Hmm...I wonder what's on the radio," Allen turned on the radio.

_It's Friday. Friday. Gotta get down on Friday. Everybody's looking forward to the weekend!_

Allen turned the radio off before shuddering. That song was terrible. Oh well. Never mind that. He had to search for his 1P.

* * *

Back at England's house, the nations were all sitting around and playing Monopoly. Earlier, Japan had drawn everyone in the room (anime style) and crossed off a doodle of Prussia. France and Spain, who already got bankrupt courtesy of England, looked up at the hole in the wall and frowned.

"So, what do we call ourselves now? The Bad Friends Duo?" Spain asked.

"Now that sounds silly," France answered, deep in thought. "Maybe we should just get a new member."

"Okay," Spain said. He looked around the room, then looked over to one person in particular. "Hey, Romano!"

"No!" Romano yelled.

"But Lovi~!"

"But Lovi my ass!"

"Damn it."

Suddenly, Allen and Matt kicked the door down. Allen suddenly got out a gun and aimed it at everyone in the room. "Get down on the ground! Get down on the ground!"

Spain pointed at them. "How about one of them? _They_ could be part of the Bad Friends Trio."

"Shut up!" Matt yelled. "Now everyone get down, or we we'll shoot!"

"Wait. Who are you again?" America asked, pointing at Matt.

Matt groaned. "Matt! My name is Matt!"

"What?"

"You know what!? Just shut up! Okay?"

"Well excuse me, princess." America said as he got down on the ground.

Matt rolled his eyes. Then, at least nine other men walked in. And now, I shall drag you through a description of each one:

One guy had brown hair with a hat that had a purple feather on it and was wearing a brown uniform that was similar to Italy's. He had purple florescent eyes and he also carried a bunch of knives.

Another guy had blonde hair and dull violet eyes. He wore a brown jacket along with dark pants. He also had a scar on his cheek.

The next man looked similar to that of Japan, the only differences were his black Japanese naval uniform and eyes the shade of blood. He was also scowling.

Another dude had dirty blonde, messy hair and wore a lot of purple. He was smoking a cigarette (smoking is bad, children) and had a bored expression.

Next, there was a guy who had brown hair and ruby red eyes. He had a dark coat and a gray scarf as well as a lead pipe of his own.

There was another man with his dark hair tied into a long ponytail. He had red eyes and wore a dark uniform similar to China's.

There was also a guy with blonde hair that had a hair curl on the right side of his head. He wore a white jacket and had a light blue scarf. He also wore red sunglasses.

Lastly, there was a man with a white cape and short white hair. He had blue eyes and he looked as if he and the sun hadn't met. He carried a blade and he looked unemotional.

To summarize all that, the 2P Axis and Allies were there. Go figure. After everyone else entered the house, Oliver came inside. England gulped when he saw him. However, Oliver smiled and waved. "Hello, there Artie. You've regenerated, I see. Now I can have some fun gutting you like a fish!"

Gutting you like a fish? "Not now, Olive," Allen told him. "Alright. It looks like we've got everything situated. Now, we're here to kill you!"

Italy raised his hand. "Question. Why?"

"Because we want to take over the world!"

"Well, as someone who has had a history of wanting everyone to become one, I think you're being unfair. I mean, we never did anything to you. Don't you think you're being a little unreasonable?" Russia asked.

"Yeah, for once the commie and I agree," America added.

The man with the black Japanese uniform stepped forward. "Well, guess what? Our world is hell. A real, living hell."

"Well, you don't sound too desperate to do anything about your world. You just sound lazy," England chimed in.

"So what? We came here for your world and we're going to claim it, god damn it!"

"That's dumb," Romano stated plainly.

"Your face is dumb!" The blonde with the scarf yelled.

"You're both dumb," The man with the sword interrupted.

"I hate all of you," The Italian with the knives said.

"Now, I think we should all introduce ourselves. I'm Gilen."

"My name is Ling," The man with the Chinese uniform said.

"I'm Ion," The guy with the pipe said.

"Jacques," The man with the cigarette said, clearly bored out of his mind.

"I'm Oliver," Oliver waved.

"They already know your name, idiot," Allen sounded annoyed. "Allen."

"Matt. I'm _not_ going to repeat it," Matt was looking at America with an angry expression.

"Wait!" Italy raised his hand. "What did he say?"

"I think he said he was a mat," Japan said.

Matt groaned yet again. He was surrounded by idiots.

"I'm Flavio!" The Italian with the sunglasses and the scarf waved with a smile.

"My name is Kuro," The Japanese man said.

"I'm Lutz!" The German smiled.

Suddenly, the Italian with the knives walked forward. "Luciano."

Italy whimpered and backed away. You could hear a frightened "Ve..."

"Alright. Introductions aside, I think we should kill them," Oliver suggested. "What do you think, boss?"

All the parallel nations looked towards Luciano. Wait. Since when was Luciano their boss? I mean, sure, 1P Italy is kind of looked down upon due to his cowardly nature and large amounts of happiness, but why would Luciano be above them? And why are his countries so okay with being inferior? Jeez. He thought for a moment, then grinned. "Okay. Have at them."

America's eyes widened. "Oh no..."

Allen handed his gun to Jacques and raised his nail-covered bat up in the air. "CHARGE!"

The 1Ps all screamed and backed away as the 2Ps lifted their weapons into the air. They roared a battle cry as they charged towards the 1Ps.

"White flag!" Italy yelled as he waved a white flag that materialized from thin air. "White flag, see!? See!?"

"I don't think that's going to work, Veneziano," Romano whispered.

"We have to get out of here!" France shouted.

"No," America said as he stood up. "We're gonna be heroes and fight them! Come on, dudes!"

The 1Ps roared a battle cry just like their 2P counterparts and began to charge. Don't see how they got convinced to fight after being hesitant just seconds ago, but oh well. There you have it. We're only three chapters in, and there's already an intense battle scene. Wow. Now if only the Prussia from the 1P world wasn't eaten by a dinosaur.

* * *

Ten minutes later, all the 1Ps were in an a hospital. (Except for Canada, because Matt refused to let the 2Ps hurt his sweetheart.) Huh. That went by fast. I don't really see how the 1Ps get hurt and the 2Ps don't considering that they're the same countries and would feel the same pain, but whatever.

The Axis were in one room and the Allies were in the other. Everyone had injures ranging from a knife in the chest to a broken arm. You know, I seriously don't see how they see how they escaped from the 2Ps. Was Oliver wanting a tea break and the 2Ps all just stopped what they were doing and took a break? Who took them to all the hospital considering they all had the crap beaten out of them? And why would they even have to go to the hospital considering they'll heal up in a few hours? Oh, whatever. Who cares?

"Hey, guys?" America suddenly asked. "How do I look?"

The Allies looked to America from their hospital beds. A few of America's teeth fell out and bandages were wrapped around his broken nose.

"You..." England gulped and forced a smile. "You look good, America. You look good."

"Like a hero?"

"Yes. Like a hero."

"Awesome."

* * *

**Notes on this chapter: **

***I asked my sister about a horrible song to put on the radio in Allen's car scene and she said Friday. Ironic since the day that this chapter is uploaded is a Friday, huh? **

***Just like "Matt", I have changed my canon name for 2P Germany. The name I have for him is Siegfried, but I've changed it to Lutz for the same reason I've changed Samuel's name. **

***Siegfried is kinda the unemotional type and has a habit of becoming deathly silent and using whispers that will send chills up your spine when angry rather than yelling. He also loves cats. However, "Lutz" has a cheery and semi annoying personality. So, there you go. A smiley German is coming your way.  
**

***While no changes were made to Flavio's name, his design that is fan made and used in this is much different than how I imagine. In my mind, he's not into fashion, he's just really kind and bubbly. He would just wear a black uniform similar to Luciano's and have brown hair a shade or two lighter than Lovino's. (The design I have in mind for him is in an image on Google with him holding a gun and Luciano there along side him. You know what I'm talking about, right?) Blonde hair is fine I guess, but the uniform that everyone else seems to think he wears is just ugh. **

**So, that's it. Also, I am planning to make a new chapter come out during either every Friday or Saturday. As I have mentioned in earlier chapters, I am making all this up at the top of my head with no planning made for the future or no outline what so ever, so updates may be a tad late. Well, there's not much else to say here other than Happy Fourth of July (AKA Alfie's Birthday)! Have a great weekend, my lovely followers!  
**

**-PastaLover5000**


	4. The Escape and New Refugees

**Chapter 4: The Escape and New Refugees  
**

_~Flashback!~_

_The 1Ps all charged towards their respective counterpart. No, I'm kidding. That would be way too cheesy and predictable! Instead, they just went at it and killed each other. _

_"Wait!" Matt said as he got in front of Canada. "Don't hurt him!" _

_"Matt, I get that you have an unexplained crush over me, but please stop. You're getting creepy!" Canada said as he tried to get Matt off of him._

_"NEVER!" Matt held on to Canada. _

_Italy was still sitting around waving a white flag. "Please don't hurt me! I don't wanna fight! White flag! White flag!" _

_Romano was right next to him. "Yeah, don't hurt us! We'll give you whatever you want!" _

_Luciano snarled. God, his counterpart was such a weakling! And his brother's 1P wasn't much better. He began to advance towards Italy when Germany stepped in the way. He punched Luciano in the face. Luciano didn't even flinch. He got out his knife and stabbed Germany in the arm. Germany groaned, but he continued to fight. He was about to kick Luciano when Lutz got in the way and punched Germany in the chest. Just cause he's a ditz doesn't mean he can't fight! _

___Japan and China were fighting Kuro and Ling. __What? I never said that a 1P couldn't fight their counterpart. I said that if all 1Ps fought their respective 2P, it would be cheesy. China hit Ling with his wok while Japan was trying to stab Kuro with his sword. Kuro dodged and sliced through one side of Japan's chest.  
_

_Jacques held the gun Allen gave him and began to shoot at France. He only shot one time before Spain got in the way and hit him with an ax. "Nobody hurts my family and gets away with it!" Spain shouted before he dodged another one of Jacques' bullets. Flavio came over and stabbed France in the chest. France groaned before kicking him in the jaw._

_ Oliver tried to stab England. He barely moved out of the way. Oliver tried again, and this time he successfully stabbed England in the chest. England groaned, but he pulled out his wand anyway and began to chant magic spells. The next thing he knew, his wand began to glow with a white light around it. A great force of wind slammed Oliver into the wall. He was knocked unconscious. _

_"Olive!" Allen shouted. America got out his gun and aimed it towards him. He shot three times. The first two shots, Allen dodged skillfully. The third time, Allen was hit in the arm. He groaned. Allen was bleeding within seconds. America grinned. He tried to shoot Allen again but instead, the gun gave off a Click sound. Oh crap! He was out of ammo!_

_ Allen took advantage of this. He hit America with his bat. America fell back against the wall. As he did, you can hear a snap that indicated something broke. His nose was now bleeding. Allen smirked. He walked forward. He raised his bat up into the air. America closed his eyes and prepared for the impact when...Bang!_

_America opened his eyes. The hit never came. Instead, he saw Russia guarding him. His lead pipe was against Allen's bat and the two were now fighting._

_"Russia!?" America asked with bewilderment. _

_"Go! China and I will hold them off!" Russia told him. _

_"Really? You'll do that for us?" _

_"Yes!" China chimed in as he held Ling back. "Don't you know that everyone needs a little RoChu in their lives!? Now, hurry (aru)!"_

_"Goodbye, Russia. China. We'll always remember you," England said. With that, he pointed outside where the door was before it was broken down. "You heard them! Go, go, go!"_

_All the 1Ps except for Russia and China ran outside screaming. They all got into England's van which conveniently had enough room for everyone. They were all scared, but Italy was panting the hardest out of all of them. "Oh my gosh! That was so terrible!"_

_"Was it really a good idea leaving them behind?" Japan asked. _

_"They'll be alright. Remember how China defeated us on the island all those times during World War Two?" Germany reminded as he attempted to take out the knife in his arm. "And Russia...Well, need I say more?"_

_"You're right. We have to go, or else their sacrifice will be pointless." _

_Okay, just because Japan said "sacrifice", we should get the kill count ready._

_"AH! MY NOSE! ALLEN BROKE MY NOSE!" America held his bleeding nose. _

_"The other Romano stabbed me in the chest! I'm bleeding!" France chimed in. _

_"SOMEBODY TAKE US TO THE FUCKING HOSPITAL!" Romano screamed, as Flavio broke his arm at the last minute.  
_

_England frantically drove all the injured nations to the hospital. Huh. So that's how they escaped the 2Ps._

* * *

_~End of flashback~_

Now, Russia and China were tied up to chairs in the basement.

"Huh. You know, that was unexpected," Russia said, looking at his ropes. "What were the odds of that happening? The two of us 1Ps losing against eleven 2Ps? Wow. This is officially the worst plan we have ever come up with."

"What? I thought you would defeat them with your super strength or _something_! Remember in our Paint it White movie where those aliens invaded and you only touched them with your hand? They were all flying off!" China protested.

"Well, I know. I guess this author underestimates my strength. Oh well. I still want her to become one."

Upstairs, the 2Ps were all celebrating their victory against their 1P counterparts.

"Wow! Did you see that? I broke that limey's nose!" Allen bragged.

"I didn't even get a scratch on me!" Matt chimed in.

"We're getting pretty good!" Kuro said.

"So, uh, what do we do now_, _Luciano?" Flavio asked his brother. Instead of answering, Luciano slapped Flavio upside the head. "Ow! I didn't even say any-!"

"SHUT UP!" Luciano turned back towards everyone else. "You guys are seriously celebrating the fact that our 1Ps just escaped!? We may never get them back again!"

"Luci, Luci, calm down," Lutz tried to comfort Luciano.

"Don't call me that! And don't fucking tell me to calm down!"

Suddenly, Lutz picked the smaller nation up and hugged him while chanting. "Ohm...Ohm...Ohm."

At first, Luciano flinched at the unwanted attention. And what the hell did Ohm mean? However, with time, his breathing gradually began to slow down and he became calmer. "You can put me down now. I'm a little better."

"No, no," Lutz said as he brought him closer. "Just a little longer."

Instead of giving in, Luciano slapped him. "Ow!" Lutz said as he rubbed his cheek.

"Alright. First things first. There's good news and there's bad news. The bad news is we didn't get to kill our 1Ps. But I, uh, guess we'll track them them down later. Right now, we got bigger things to worry about. The good news is that we can finally start our plan."

"You mean the plan where we disguise as them and take over their countries?" Lutz asked.

"No. The plan where we get wurst and sing show tunes!" Luciano jeered. "Yes, the plan where we take over their countries!"

"But...Are we actually gonna get wurst after this plan?"

"You know what, Lutz? Just shut up. Now, everybody get in my car! We're going to the mall!"

"But...Luciano..."

"GET THE FUCKING FUCK IN MY FUCKING CAR!" Luciano yelled as he pointed to the door.

The 2Ps murmured a bit before walking outside and getting into Luciano's car. Luciano was the last one out. He walked past where the door used to be and got into his car before driving off.

Back at the basement, Russia sat around being Russian while China was looking for something to cut the ropes with. "You know, we're not really close as we could be," Russia pointed out. "And since we're not getting released any time soon, I say we talk about ourselves and bond. So, what was it like raising the Asian countries?"

"Hell," China answered.

* * *

After getting out of the hospital, the 1Ps all migrated to Germany's house. America was peeling bandages off of his now healed nose and began to throw them away. "Hey, guys? What was the point of going to the hospital if we just heal up anyway?"

England opened his mouth to say something, but then stopped. "Hmm. I...I don't know."

"Weird," America said.

"Hey, Germany? I know that this probably won't make the situation any better, but do you want me to get you a beer?" Italy asked.

"Sure, that sounds nice," Germany admitted.

"Okay!" Italy walked off into the kitchen.

France sniffled. "PRUSSIA LOVED BEER!"

Spain and France then began to weep uncontrollably at the memory of their dead friend. They then hugged and continued to cry in each others' arms.

"Guys. He died two chapters ago. You two are the only ones who are even still talking about him. It's time for you to forget that Prussia ever existed," Japan told the duo harshly.

"Shut up, man!" Spain cried out. "You don't know what it's like to lose a friend!"

"Don't take it out on Japan! It's not his fault!" France told his friend.

Spain and France then continue to hug and cry. Japan rolled his eyes, then got out his list of anime doodles. He crossed off the doodles of China and Russia, as they were no longer with the 1Ps and probably going to be killed off soon anyways. "Westerners," Japan muttered to himself.

Suddenly, there was loud banging on the door. Everyone froze. Italy, who just came back with Germany's beer, was now scared as hell. "G-Germany..."

"If it is our 2P selves, I swear," England muttered.

"Okay, everyone hide. I'll shoot," America told everyone.

Suddenly, the door flies open and the Nordics all rush in. "Oh my gods! That was so close!" Iceland panted heavily.

"Whoa. What are you guys doing here?" America asked.

"Same reason you guys are here! Our 2Ps selves are attacking us!" Finland cried.

"We just happened to stumble upon your lovely home because A: Yours is closest to Denmark's and that's where we were residing before, and B: Because the author thinks we're awesome-"

You can hear Spain and France crying across the room.

"And she wants us to join you guys," Norway explained.

"Gosh-darn it, Norge! There's no time to explain things!" Denmark said. "Now, everyone hide! I'll keep them busy and-"

Before Denmark can finish his sentence, a gun shot is heard. Denmark falls to the floor with a gun shot in his now bleeding back. Everyone in the room gasps dramatically.

"DENMARK!" America shouts.

The kill count, which just appeared in the corner, dinged as it went up to two.

* * *

***Sorry if the fight scene sucks. I wanted to include it to show their escape. Also, I was reading Wikihow on how to write a fight scene and apparently when multiple characters fight multiple characters, it's called, "Epic scale." I hope the fight scene lived up to its name. **

***"Olive" is a nickname that Allen gave Oliver when he was little. He still does it to this day. If America would get to know Oliver enough to the point of considering him a friend, then he would call him that as well. **

***I'm not sure if there are multiple gods in Icelandic culture or religion, but I did it in another story of mine. Not sure if it was a typo or an accidental reference to an original story I'm working on. Either way, someone said in a review that they liked it due to religious matters, so I just thought it would be okay for Iceland to say it too. Correct me if this is inaccurate and I will edit it. **

**Unlike the other chapters, there's not really much to say on this one other than the fact that this story went from 2 favorites to 1 favorite. Is there some way to take off your favorites that I didn't know about or something? Because I've been on this site for almost a year and I haven't heard about it. I could have swore I had two favorites.  
**

**Though I do have one other thing to say. It has nothing to do with this chapter or this story, but more to do with what I've seen on Facebook and recent events. You all know how Hurricane Arthur hit the East Coast last week? Well, people of our fandom seem to not give a shit about the actual hurricane, but they think of it as a USUK joke! Seriously people, it's not funny. It's just fucking stupid. As for anyone in the East Coast, I hope you're alright. Sorry, this has just been bugging me and I thought it was necessary to let people know how serious it is. Ugh. Our fandom sometimes...  
**

**See you next week. **

**-PastaLover5000**


	5. The Other Nordics

**Chapter 5: The Other Nordics  
**

"And then he just left me! Just like that! And now I have a scar on my back to prove it!" China said. He was currently telling stories of his little siblings just so Russia could have an idea of what it was like raising them. Right now, China was talking about Japan and his independence.

"That was a very tragic story," Russia said.

"I know (aru)! It just isn't fair!"

"Okay. My turn to tell a story. So a few weeks back, I was going to the grocery store. I was just being a good Russian and minding my own business when suddenly, Belarus came out from the oranges and proposed to me. No, proposed isn't the right word. She _demanded _that the two of us get married at once! And I haven't eaten oranges since."

"Why does your sister want to marry you?"

"No one knows."

China sighed. "So, when do you think we're going to get out of here?"

"I don't know. Hopefully soon. I'm starting to get really uncomfortable in these ropes."

"I guess we can just keep telling stories to pass the time. So, you know my little sisters Taiwan and Vietnam, right? Well, when they were little..."

* * *

All of the 1P nations in the room were dead silent. Five other men walked inside, one of them purposely stepping on Denmark's dead body. Each one had a slight resemblance to the 1P Nordics.

"Well, well, look what we got here," The same man who stepped on Denmark's body said with a smirk. "We found our counterparts." The scary thing about it was the fact that the man sounded _just like _Denmark. He even looked similar to him too. He had brown hair that was in a similar style to Denmark's hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a grey uniform and a dark blue tie. Instead of a battle-ax, he carried a shotgun.

"It wasn't really that hard to find them," Another man said. He sounded a lot like Norway. This man wore a sailor uniform like Norway's, but instead of blue it was a dark red. He had dull blonde hair as well as violet eyes. Hiding behind Norway's look-alike was another man who was shaking and whimpering quietly. You can only see part of him, but it wasn't too hard to tell what he looked like. He had brown hair as well as red eyes. He wore a gray shirt with a red jacket over it. He faintly resembled Iceland.

"What the hell!? Why did you kill Denmark!? We've already lost one member of the Awesome Trio! Why did you have to get rid of another one!?" America asked with disbelief.

One of the men shrugged. He slightly resembled Finland, except he looked more bored than happy. His uniform did look like Finland's, except it was all black. He also had dark red eyes as well as dirty blonde hair. He also had a man who wrapped his arm around him. "What? From what we've seen of him, he was pretty annoying."

"That doesn't give you a reason to shoot him! Who the hell do you think you are!?" Norway glared. For once, he had emotion in his voice. You can just hear anger and pure hatred in it.

"How rude of us," The man who resembled Denmark smiled. "Allow us to introduce ourselves. My name is Markell. I represent the country Denmark."

"I'm Bernard," Another man said. He did look a lot like Sweden aside from uniform and eye color, both of which were red. There was also the fact that Sweden rarely smiled while this man was wearing a small grin. "I represent Sweden. And Thurston is my wonderful husband! I love him to pieces and I would die for-"

"Shut up, Sve," Finland's look-alike snapped. "My name is Thurston. Finland."

"I'm Loki. I represent Norway," The second man to walk in said.

"My name is Egil. Iceland. I'm also Norway's little brother," The frightened man behind Loki whimpered.

"Is that all of us? Good. Now, we're here to get rid of all of you!" Markell got out his gun.

"Oh come on!" America said. "We already fought the other versions of us! I broke my nose! France got stabbed! Romano broke his arm! Can we please just not fight?"

"We don't care!" Markell said. Then, he pointed at the 1P nations dramatically. "Attack, my minions!"

* * *

It was not even ten minutes when the 2P Nordics were tied up. How they were brought down was simple; all the nations beat them to the point where they were weakened, America got them all together, and the rest got a rope out of the closet and tied them up.

"Huh. Five nations against fourteen. Maybe this wasn't the best plan," Markell said as he messed with his ropes a bit.

"You think?" Thurston asked, annoyed.

"It just goes to show," America smiled. "Don't pick a fight when you know you're gonna be outnumbered, especially with the hero!"

Oh, the irony.

"Big brother, I'm scared!" Egil looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"Wow. Is the other me really this much of a baby?" Iceland muttered while shaking his head.

"Now, you're going to tell us what the 2Ps intend to do with our countries or else!" Spain told the 2Ps.

"Or else what!?" Loki asked defiantly.

Spain was silent before shrugging. "I don't know. 'Or else' just sounded intimidating."

Romano shook his head and facepalmed. "_Idiota._"

"Fine. We'll tell you," Markell gave up reluctantly. "Us 2Ps intend to pretend to be you guys and then take over your countries."

The 1P countries let that thought sink in. Then, they all burst laughing.

"_That's_ their plan?" England asked. "That's bloody ridiculous!

"Most of them look _nothing_ like us!" America pointed out.

"Oh, believe us," Bernard spoke up. "They're masters of disguise. They're probably at the mall getting stuff for the plan right now."

"Unless some of your strongest 1Ps is over with our countries making sure they don't go anywhere," Thurston added with a smirk. All of the 1P countries stopped laughing. They began to think about what could happen to the countries they represented if-no. What could happen to their _people_ if maniacs like their counterparts were in charge. They gasped.

"OH NO! OUR COUNTRIES ARE GOING TO BE TAKEN OVER BY THE 2PS!" France yelled. "WE'RE DOOMED! ALL OF US ARE DOOMED!"

England rolled his eyes and slapped France in the face. "Get a hold of yourself!"

"Oh my gosh!" Spain shouted.

"What?" Romano asked his former caretaker.

"Russia and China!"

* * *

"And that's the story of how Taiwan and Vietnam captured Korea and made him look like a girl (aru)," China finished.

"Wow. They sound very devious. How old were they?" Russia asked.

"They were just little girls at the time. Their human age was probably five or six. Vietnam is a lot more mature and serious now. Taiwan, however...I can still see her doing that today (aru)."

"Ukraine and Belarus would do things like that when we were little too," Russia sighed. "They've changed so much."

"You know what? When we first met, you seemed pretty scary and dangerous (aru). But now...I don't think you're that bad," China admitted.

"Yay! We're bonding!" Russia said with joy as he clapped his hands.

"Wait a minute. Russia, are you clapping (aru)?" China asked with an eyebrow raised.

Russia nodded with a smile.

"So your hands are free?"

"_Da._"

"They didn't tie your hands."

"_Nyet."_

"You _do_ realize that we've been stuck here for hours, right?"

"Well, excuse me for wanting to bond!"

* * *

_Italian/Russian to English Translations:  
_

_Idiota (Italian)=Idiot_

_Da (Russian)=Yes_

_Nyet (Russian)=No_

* * *

**Yes, I'm going to include translations for foreign words even if they are obvious or easy to figure out. **

***For the names of the 2P Nordics, just look up "My Research on 2P Hetalia" and go to the first link there. It's pretty helpful. Just keep in mind that the designs shown and their names for the countries as well as interpretations of the 2Ps might be different from mine.  
**

*******I have a headcanon that since Sweden calls Finland his wife, Bernard calls Thurston his husband.**

***Don't worry; I'm not going to show _another _fight scene between the 2P Nordics and the 1P versions of everybody else. Unless you really want me too. **

***This is a shout-out to ZanyAnimeGirl for pointing out that the thing with Russia clapping is _not_ a reference to Family Guy, but the Book of Mormon. I just saw it in a Family Guy Episode. I think it's Lois Kills Stewie, but I'm not sure. Oh well. There's always Netflix. I can just see Russia doing that!**

**-PastaLover5000**


	6. I Can't Think of a Title For This One

**I know I usually refrain from leaving Author Notes in the beginning, but I decided to start answering to reviews! I'll only leave answers to guest reviews in the chapters though. It'd be pretty pointless to leave answers to people with accounts when you can just send them a PM.  
**

**Rani-girl: Oh my gosh! This was from May 31st! I'm sorry I didn't upload Chapter 2 sooner. I hope I didn't lose you! Anyway, thank you. **

**Rin Kagamine: Thanks. I thought it would be sorta funny to see the author question her own story, as this is based on serious 2P stories. After awhile, they all sorta look the same so I thought I'd make this.  
**

**Looking back on other chapters, I've realized the flow of this is sorta choppy. So, I'll probably only show each group one time per chapter. You may have also noticed some gray horizontal lines that keep sections of the story apart missing. That's just Internet Explorer. They all show up on Firefox just fine. **

**TW: Contains texting and driving, as well as a car crash.  
**

**Now, with that out of the way, let's get on with chapter six! **

* * *

**Chapter 6: I Can't Think of a Title For This One...  
**

Everyone stood in Germany's basement while Norway drew on the floor with chalk. He also had a magic book that was full of spells and such. "So, wait. What are we doing again?" America asked.

"I'm doing a transportation spell so hopefully we can make it to Russia and China faster," Norway replied.

"Oh. Okay."

"Now, from what I've been told you were in England before the 2Ps attacked you, correct?" Some of the nations nodded. "So, everyone in the room has to think about either Russia and China or England's place so we can get back there. And no opening your eyes."

"Why not?"

"Because it will ruin it. Does everyone understand?"

Everyone nodded and said yes in their own special way. You can even hear a "Pasta!" among all the murmuring.

"Alright. Everyone be quiet," Norway took a deep breath and set his book in his lap. Then, he flipped to a certain page with a bookmark and began to chant a certain spell. A blue light began to form in the center of the room. America was getting more and more curious. He couldn't keep his eyes shut for long. He began to open them slowly...

Suddenly, a cry was heard throughout the room and a crash. The blue light disappeared and the room was dark. "Oh no," Norway looked around the room. "Who opened their eyes?"

Everyone looked to Italy, who now had his eyes open. "I'm sorry! The suspense was killing me!" Italy admitted.

"You fool! Everyone, hide!" Norway shouted.

Suddenly, the blue light came back, but in the shape of a ball. It went out of control, bouncing against the floor and walls. Everyone screamed and started running in circles. Suddenly, the ball of light began to head towards one person in particular.

Sweden gasped when he saw the light heading towards Finland. Whoever would touch the light would die! Oh well. He had a good run. Sweden jumped in the way dramatically. "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" It wasn't long before he fell down and the light hit Finland anyway.

"FINLAND!" Everyone screamed.

Abruptly, the light bounced off of Finland's cross, hits a random mirror on the ceiling, and hit Sweden. While everyone continuing running in circles, Norway just looked at the cheer stupidity of it all. While the Norwegian had his guard down, the ray of light hit Sweden's glasses and hit Norway.

Among all the shouting and running, Iceland stopped and looked towards where Norway used to be. "B-Big brother?" Iceland asked. "What...? What the fuck just happened!?"

Everyone looked at one another. "I...I think your friends just disappeared," Germany said.

"What!? No! That can't be!" Iceland looked around for them only to see that they were indeed gone.

"What do we do now?" Canada asked, but nobody heard him.

"So, what do you think we should do now?" America asked.

"W-We have to go find them!"

Canada frowned. "Fuck you, America."

Just then, a ray of light comes back. Something about it made it look like it was intentionally trying to hit Iceland. "Oh gods," Iceland started screaming and running away as the light followed him around the house.

"Should we help him?" Spain asked.

"No, no. Let the poor boy figure this out himself," England said.

"England! You son of a-!" Iceland was hit with a ball of light.

After he disappeared, everyone was silent. Just as quickly as the Nordics came, they were all gone. England gasped, a realization coming to him. He looked towards everyone else, who had their mouths hanging open. "...Okay, you all saw that, right? I didn't mess up this time. That wasn't me."

"It was definitely England," France said after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, definitely," America agreed.

The rest of the countries murmured in agreement, even the polite ones like Japan.

"You know what? Fuck you guys," England raised a middle finger towards everyone.

"Who's idea was it to put a mirror on the ceiling, anyway?" America asked, looking up at the ceiling.

"Prussia liked to look at himself," Germany explained.

"So, what happened to them? Did they teleport there, or get killed?" Japan asked.

"Well, I'd say there's a one percent chance of them making it," England said.

"Well, then let's assume that..." America said as he looked down, then back up again with a smile. "They're all spiffy!"

"No! They're dead, you git!" England shouted as the kill count reappeared in the corner and moved up to six.

America frowned and looked back down to the floor. "Oh."

* * *

Meanwhile at England's place, Russia and China were heading towards the door so they could leave. "Hey, China?" Russia asked. "I'm a little hungry. Do you think we can have a snack?"

"Don't be silly. We're in England's house, remember?" China reminded him.

"Oh yeah."

The two opened the door and left the house. They walked down some steps before walking towards China's car. "Alright. So my car is out here, so I think I should drive."

"Okay. Nothing wrong with that," Russia replied. "The Chinese are exceptional drivers, right?"

"Right (aru). Come on."

They both walked into China's car, China getting into the driver's seat and Russia in the passenger sheet (AKA Shotgun). China put his keys in the ignition, backed up, and began to drive. For a few seconds, the ride was peaceful with no problems. "_Huh. You know, people have called China a bad driver, but he isn't doing that bad," _Russia thought to himself.

Abruptly, China's cell phone started vibrating. He sighed. "Aiyah. Hold on, Russia," The Chinese man got out his cell phone and started texting.

"W-What are you doing?"

"Texting Hong Kong. Apparently, he hates being disregarded as a city of mine and wants to be his own country."

"Don't you know that texting and driving can cause a car crash!?"

China shook his head. "No. It can?"

"Yes!" Russia leaned over and took control of the wheel as best as he could.

"Oh. Okay. Hold on," China continued to text, then put his phone up. "Thanks," He said as the Russian let go of the wheel and let him drive again.

"No problem, comrade. Just be a little more careful, okay?" Russia asked with concern in his voice.

"I will (aru)," China nodded.

Russia smiled and looked to the road. Suddenly, his violet eyes widened. "Oh no," He muttered quietly.

"What?" The nation sounded irritated.

Russia pointed to the tree in the road dramatically. "TREE!" Both nations started screaming. China even let go of the wheel and the car began to spin. "PARK THE CAR! PARK THE CAR! PARK THE-!"

Before the Russian could finish, the car slammed into the tree. A crash was heard and some leaves fell from the large tree. Air bags smacked into both of their faces before they started to sink down. Soon, the bags smacked into their chests so they could suck on them and breathe.

Russia breathed into his bag, then saw China's car door was open. The Asian began to fall out of the car and onto the hard road. "Oh no! China!" Russia got out of the car and sat on the street. He put China's head onto his lap. "China, you have to be alright! You can't die now!"

"R-Russia..."

"_Da?"  
_

"Y-You're a good friend," The Chinese man said. Russia gasped before the other male nation died in his hands.  
The kill count reappeared in the bottom right corner once again. Its dark blue number went up to seven.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Russia cried as he looked up to the sky. He began to cry quietly. And if you think a crying Russia isn't depressing, I'm amazed. He sniffled before wiping a tear away. "Oh, how can this get any worse!?"

Suddenly, Belarus came out from a large bush. "Big brother! There you are!" Russia screamed.

* * *

***Since England is always messing up, I decided to have Norway mess up with a change. I mean, Romania isn't here and I can't roleplay his character well since he only had some seconds of screen time, so yeah. And in the end, everybody blames England anyway!**

**I think I'm going to have these chapters on just Saturday now. Sorry this chapter was late. It was my mom's birthday two days ago, and I just simply forgot yesterday. Speaking of birthdays, guess what!? Come on, guess! Okay fine. I'll just tell you. My fourteenth birthday is on August 9th, which is one week and four days away (from the day this chapter was posted)! My parents are divorced, so I'm celebrating my actual birthday with my dad. Then I go to high school for the first time on the 13th, and I'm celebrating my birthday with my mom on the 16th. I know other teens hate school, but I'm looking forward to it. **

**Anyway, enough with my personal life. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. A review would be nice. Also, wanna see a serious depiction of the 2Ps? Check out Resistance. It was made a bit ago, but I hope you'll like it. Well, that's it for now. See you next week! **

**-PastaLover5000**


End file.
